


All For The Grade

by Ravenmist4



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Zelda does NOT like Link at first, school project partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4
Summary: with no other option, zelda took a deep breath; preparing herself for the days of work ahead of her. even if link wouldn’t offer much help, she /will/ put her all into this history project.// aka. the class slacker and the class try-hard get paired up for a group project
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	All For The Grade

pencil in hand, zelda mumbled broken phrases as she furiously reviewed the vocabulary for her ancient literature class. she had managed to finish the majority of her assignments, leaving her with somewhat unnecessary time at the end of the school day. to fill that time, zelda silently mumbled examples of the three basic forms of old hylian conjunctions. ‘hate’ was a strong word, and the best suited one when it came to her feelings of general spelling in the ancient hylian language. it made no sense. none. how had such a lawless language become such a popular one? there was little to no similarities between its dialect and the modern hylian of today. no matter her feelings toward it, she knew that she must achieve some level of comprehension once she graduated. it was a useful language, at least on paper, and one many students failed to learn. it would aid her well in her future career— but only if she studied hard during these vital school years.

“class!”

zelda’s head darted upright, immediately rapt. a diligent student ought to listen well to their teacher when they spoke, and so her assignment lay momentarily forgotten on her desk. it had to be at least somewhat important if he was interrupting their designated free period.

“before you leave today, i have an assignment. project, to be exact. i will be giving out specific locations to paired groups to go explore, and document their findings. participation and cooperation within groups is vital. it will be a bonding experience, i suppose. the majority of the research will be done out of class. this project is a large portion of your final grade, so don’t act like a baboon.”

a group project. easy enough to handle. research projects were often fascinating. however, zelda found herself often apprehensive when it came to the ‘group’ aspect. late nights spent, correcting other’s mistakes or simply finishing their portion after they failed to do so. 

anxiousness gnawed at her as mr. linebeck proceeded to name the groups. her eyes darted around the classroom, silently counting who was left. how many of her classmates were absent today? her name still hadn’t been called. who was left for her to partner up with?

“zelda and link! you two will be paired.”

link. she was paired... with link.

turning quickly, her gaze settled on the boy who had been sitting right next to her. she had failed to notice him earlier. dread pooled in the pit of her stomach. link, from what she knew of him, didn’t seem to be the most serious student. whenever she glanced at him during class, his mind always seemed to be elsewhere. it didn’t bother her then— but now her future grade relied on his participation. this was an important project, mainly focused outside of class, and she was paired up with _him_?

forcing a smile, zelda internally prayed it didn’t look like a grimace. the first step was making a good impression. she couldn’t recall if she had ever had a full conversation with him. 

and yet again, his attention seemed elsewhere. huffing impatiently, zelda returned her attention to the board. in any other scenario, she would’ve loved to explore the mines. perhaps she could ask the teacher if she could work on this project independently?

no. that wouldn’t work. it was supposed to be a ‘bonding experience’. great. 

with no other option, zelda took a deep breath; preparing herself for the days of work ahead of her. even if he wouldn’t offer much help, she _will_ put her all into this history project. 


End file.
